Pleakley
Wendy Pleakley is a character from the 2002 animated Disney film Lilo & Stitch. Pleakley is a former member of the Galactic Federation and partner and best friends with former scientist Jumba Jookiba. He is an alien from a species known as Plorgonarians. He is voiced by Kevin McDonald. Personality Pleakley is described as nervous and loyal. He obeys the law and often thought to be a coward. He is not an actual coward as his fears are completely understandable as Lilo and Stitch often partake in perilous journeys. Originally, he had a great fear of Jumba but soon enough became his close friend. He may suffer from anxiety as he can be a little over the top in times of distress, but he comes through when necessary. An interesting thing about Pleakley is that he is responsible for saving the human race in the film when stopping the Grand Councilwoman from destroying Earth, but it was actually to save the mosquito population. It is implied by Cobra that Pleakley's race was once malevolent, and convinced them to spare Earth by saying that mosquitoes are endangered. Appearances Lilo and Stitch Pleakley, seemingly being an Earth expert, is first called fourth by the Grand Councilwoman after the fugitive Experiment 626 crash landed on the planet Earth. Pleakley requests back-up through someone with a strong affiliation with 626 in order for the capture to go smoother. He is paired with 626's creator Dr. Jumba Jookiba. The duo travel to Earth and land in Hawaii where Stitch currently resides. They quickly spot him exiting a pet store with a human girl named Lilo. Jumba nearly blasts both Lilo and 626 (now named Stitch by Lilo) by Pleakley interferes and prevents the blast. He feels the human race shouldn't be affected by the hunt in any way, and they should disguise themselves to blend in. However, Jumba realizes Stitch is simply using Lilo as a human shield, which he claims is low even for Stitch himself. For the entire day, Jumba and Pleakley followed Stitch over the island and that night at a luau, they make their first attempt, using alien bait (a green, amethyst-spotted chickenlike drumstick) to lure Stitch to them. However, Stitch bites on to Pleakley's head before he is able to handcuff him. Nani, Lilo's older sister, arrives and removes Stitch. Later on that night, Pleakley and Jumba rested on a hill overlooking Lilo's home where they have a perfect view of Stitch. The next day, at the beach, Pleakley and Jumba once again make an attempt to capture Stitch but fail yet again. Soon after their latest fail, the Grand Councilwoman contacts Pleakley and fires them. As a result, Jumba now has no restrictions on the capture of Stitch and can cause as much destruction as he wants. After a destructive battle in Lilo's house with Stitch, Lilo is accidentally kidnapped by Gantu, who was hired by the Grand Council Woman to capture Stitch in place of Pleakley and Jumba. The duo successfully capture Stitch anyway but are confronted by Nani who witnessed Lilo's kidnapping and blamed Stitch. Jumba agrees to help Nani and Stitch rescue Lilo with Pleakley joining reluctantly. The chase down Gantu with their ship. Stitch successfully rescues Lilo, and when they return to the island, the Grand Councilwoman leaves Stitch in the custody of Lilo and Nani. Jumba and Pleakley are left on Earth and becomes additions to Lilo's Ohana. Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch Pleakley (now living with Lilo) has become comfortable with his new Earth life but soon enough, Stitch becomes out of control during a family movie night. Jumba fears the worst and heads to his ship having Pleakley follow. Pleakley spends most of his time trying to find out what's wrong with Stitch and beholds a chilling discovery; Stitch is on the verge of death. Together, Pleakley and Jumba work to create a machine to save Stitch. A side story involving Pleakley revolves around David who believes Nani is losing interest. Pleakley comes to his aid and tries to give advice on romance. Stitch! the Movie Pleakley appears in the film trying to free Jumba from Gantu and Hamsterviel. He is now referred to as Lilo's uncle. At the end of the film Pleakley tries to return home but the ship leaves without him and Jumba. He then accepts the fact that he's on earth and teams up with Stitch, Lilo and Jumba to capture the experiments. Lilo and Stitch: The Series In the television series, Pleakley is a main character, appearing in nearly every episode. Like his previous appearances, he is under the guise of Lilo's aunt and is rather easily fascinated by what he and Jumba call "primitive earth technology and customs" such as comic books and reality television. He had a brief mock engagement with Nani to placate his pushy visiting mother. In this same episode, he also had a mock engagement to Jumba. Pleakley's mother is concerned that he has not found "the right girl" and that he is not married. Pleakley feels he must pretend to be married for his mother to approve and accept him. When his family arrives on Earth for the mock wedding of Nani and Pleakley, he reveals that he is happy being who he is, which includes being unmarried. After that his family becomes more understanding of him and loves him for who he is. Leroy and Stitch Ultimately as a reward for his help in capturing and taming Jumba's experiments, he is granted a position at Galactic Alliance Community College as Head of Earth Studies. He gets an assistant (who is excited to learn he is actually been to Earth), a new wardrobe, and the keys to the college's car pool van but is only a supervising professor and is dissatisfied with not being able to spread his knowledge of Earth and starts to miss Jumba and the rest of Lilo's family. He goes to visit Jumba in the GACC van but gets caught by Hamsterviel and nearly sent into a black hole which Stitch manages to save him, Pleakley and Jumba from. He returns to Earth for the battle with Leroy and his clones and operates the lights during Lilo and Stitch's impromptu Aloha Oe concert (accidentally blinding himself at first). He later quits his job at Galactic Alliance Community College and returns to Earth to be part of Lilo's family once again. Stitch! In the anime series, Pleakley left Earth for a research trip and eventually became stranded on an asteroid for two years. However, Pleakley was sucked into a black hole before he became stranded and in real time it's only been two weeks. Jumba found Pleakley when his ship crashed during his hunt for Stitch. The two escaped their prison, returned to Earth, reunited with Stitch and met his new friend Yuna. Pleakley joined Jumba and Stitch as they moved from Hawaii to a small island of Izayoi. He is currently dedicated to helping Stitch earn good deeds to gain ultimate power. Disney Parks Pleakley has been utilized in various Disney parks, primarily at the Magic Kingdom (where in addition to his role in Stitch's Great Escape, a statue near a Disney Vacation Club booth has been placed) and appears as a walkaround at Tokyo Disneyland. Stitch's Great Escape! Pleakley appears in the popular attraction in Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. Pleakley introduces the guests to the attraction along with Gantu and the Grand Councilwoman. He also instructs the guests where to go during the attraction as well. Trivia *Pleakley appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Pleakley was slated to appear in the video game ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'', but was dropped from the final game for unknown reasons, though he is found in the game's coding albeit without textures. *Pleakley is the second Disney character to act feminine, the first being Flower from Bambi. *He is the second character to be given the name "Wendy." The first is Wendy Darling from Peter Pan. Gallery Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Baseball players Category:Article of the week Category:Characters in video games Category:Bugs Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Cowards Category:Insects